Need for Speed: Raine's Legacy
by DanciingMad
Summary: Erica Bailey also known as Raine, stumbles upon the city of Rockport, in search for new races, and for new people. She isn't as warmly welcome as she expected, and when a familiar face appears to be her enemy, Raine doesn't hold back and challenges the Blacklist.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Welcome to Rockport

**The story follows the storyline of Need for Speed: Most Wanted, but it's not exactly the same; I will be doing some changes to make it more interesting.**  
**And with that, I don't own Need for Speed, EA does. I only own my original characters. :)**

I pulled my BMW to the start line, near a black, fire vinyl Mustang. I rolled down the window as a woman came to the rival's window.

"Papers." She said, and the driver waved the pink slip, but the red head grabbed them in the end.

"I'll need your pink slip." She said as she leaned her hand on the door. I silently gave her the papers, and she looked back to the driver, as he powered his engines up.

"He's dangerous. Be careful, he'll swap paint if he has to." She warned me and I nodded willingly, right when he leant out of the car.

"First I'm gonna take your ride, then I'm gonna take your money, get ready for that!" He pointed his finger at me before he backed down.

I leaned closer to the door, clearly annoyed, "Keep your blown threats to someone else, smartass!" I spat out and the chick looked at me again, "Stay focused. He's rolling on a lot of power so wait for him to shift first." She smiled and walked away, and the Mustang driver eyed me closely, as he powered up his engine even more.

I narrowed my eyes and powered up my engine as well. Our cars finally roared away, leaving a trail of skid marks.

But wait, wait, wait.

How did I get to race with this punk in the first place?

I'm Erica Bailey. Racers know me as Raine. I am a twenty year old girl, from Bayview. My brother was a street racer, but he retired.

Let's roll back six days ago, when I first entered Rockport.

I made it! I'm in Rockport!

I railed through the civil cars that were peacefully roaming on the highway to the city. With a big grin plastered on my face I entered the famous Rockport, where my brother came to race here once.

Once, when he was a street racer himself.

I decided to walk on his steps and become a street racer myself. I started 2 years ago, in Bayview. I had to leave, since the cops were flooding the city entirely, and no races could be held. My brother agreed to let me move out in Rockport.

I came in Rockport in hopes of finding some good competition, and to fulfill my dream forward.

I drove a blue and gray-striped BMW M3 GTR. I put a lot of work in this baby, so it wipes out everything in its way. I really love this ride; I don't know what I would do without it.

"Huh…? Now what's that…"

I looked up in the rearview mirror, only to see a red Mazda blink its lights. I took it in a sign of a race so I smirked and powered the engine even more. Then the fun started.

I floored it, following the red Mazda. It led me into Downtown Rockport, one of the most crowded zones in Rockport. At a busy intersection, a zebra striped Corvette pulled in front of us, and the Mazda got away. However, I didn't find myself recklessly driving away, as the guys, a man and a woman came out from the car, and had their police badges with them.

Both of them walk up to me, and I clutch the steer tightly in fear. I had already rolled down the window, so he first showed his badge, whistling.

He crossed his arms as he leaned onto the window, "Oh man did you pick wrong street to run on!"

I breathed faster than usual and avoided eye contact. With the corner of my eye I spotted him looking at the interior of my car.

"Man, this is a nice car! Gauges, shifter, wheels… Is this all for show or there's something I should know about?"

Pulling myself together, I answered, "It depends. Maybe that something you should know is that this is all for show."

"Well, you are a pretty brave little lady. Let me tell you what's about to happen; we're going to take your car, tear it apart, and see if it's street legal."

I brushed my blonde bangs out of my blue eyes. I cleared my throat, "I think it is. It's just for show-off." I tried to lie my way out, but it didn't work.

Cross, as the plaque on his chest said, ignored me entirely, "Wonder the odds are that it, ain't it? Get a wrecker down here."

"Looks like your racing days are over." The woman behind spoke up, removing her sunglasses. Cross turned back to me and I was completely out of ideas, "I'm going to let you in on a little secret. Street racing in Rockport is finished. I've got a beautiful little surprise that's going to tear you up from inside out. No special treatment for ladies."

"I never asked for one." I said my voice low and harsh, as he opened the door, placing one had to his gun, "Now get out of the car."

I hesitated for a second, when the brunette's radio started up.

"Attention patrol division, units are in a high speed pursuit of multiple vehicles, aggressively avoiding custody, units in the area directed to clear up to provide cover."

I was stunned. The woman pointed at me and ran to the Corvette. Cross slammed the door shut, it hurt me.

"Next time, you won't be so lucky."

I didn't say anything. Cross took his keys out and scratched the side of my BMW. I bit my lower lip in annoyance to the noise it made, but also to keep me from not going berserk on a cop.

"Nice pin-stripe!" He smiled and rolled away with his Corvette, and I raced further in town.

4 days ago

"Jesus, there's no fun around here, damn." I kept my eyes open for any available race. I drove around a corner and a sudden power up of an engine startled me.

"What the…?" I looked into the rearview mirror to see a yellow Supra coming towards me. A guy, who looked really ghetto, signaled me to race, he first pointed to him, then to me, then forward to the road. I nodded, rolling my blue eyes as I rolled the window back up.

"Am I really racing this wanna-be?" I limply lowered myself on the seat, lazily groaning before returning back up to start the race.

I revved up the engine as the countdown started on my GPS. I smirked when it showed "GO!" on the screen, and floored it.

He really is a wanna-be, I thought as I was very close to the finish line, and he was way behind me, after bumping into walls and cars. I drifted when close to the finish line, just for the show off.

Beaten, the Supra blows past me as I slow down and pull off on the main road, right into a crowd of cars. Everyone walks up to me, as I climb off my ride too.

"What did I tell you?" A guy with a black tank top asked the ghetto boy that just finished the race.

Do I know him? I thought, scanning that guy carefully.

"Razor, she shadowed me, I couldn't—"

"Shut up!"

I heard some people whispering the names "Razor" and "Callahan". My eyes widened at the sound of what appeared to be Razor's last name, a name I knew all too well.

"Another bolt on wonder girl ready to get smoked? Why don't we save you the grief and peel those parts off right now?"

I frowned, ready to bellow at him when a female voice interrupted me.

"Bolt on or not, that ride smokes."

I looked to my side to see the girl I was racing before Cross cut my way. It seemed like she was on my side, so I backed down a bit.

She walked over to the crowed, and near me. She looked a few seconds at the BMW before turning to the opposing crowd, "Faster than anything here." She stated, and I faintly smiled.

"You obviously don't know your cars, sweetheart." Razor spoke up and my right eye twitched in pure annoyance.

"I know your car doesn't stand a chance."

I was completely stunned. I didn't say a thing; I just arrived in town and people were already arguing over me and my ride.

"My sixty-footer, quarter-mile, whatever you throw on the table smokes anything here." He turned at me, pointing disgustingly at my car with his head, "Including this punk gasket car."

I cleared my throat, clearly angry at Razor. I still couldn't find myself to say something.

"Where's your punk money then?" The red head, Mia as I heard, asked. Razor shook his hand while pointing at me, "Five grand. Five grand says my boy will smoke this wanna-be princess."

Wanna-be princess? Come on Raine say something; don't just stand there like a little girl.

"What does your boy have to do with this?"

"I won't race this nobody. And I won't take orders from a chick that just rolled onto the scene."

"Okay now just who do you think you are?!" I finally spoke up, and silence installed around. I flipped my blonde hair back and walked up to this all bark and no bite punk, "Who said that I have to follow orders from you?"

"This here is the number fifteen on the Blacklist. You got a lot of rep to earn before you can run with him." Ronnie, the guy I just beat, spoke up.

"Hmph. What's it do with cower, huh? I hate these kinds of excuses."

Things were really heating up between me and Razor, as hate flowed through my veins. I could throw threats and insults all day, but it would've been a waste of time.

"Are we doing this or what?" Mia said, trying to distance Razor and I. Razor shot her a look of indifference, and he snapped his fingers once, as in a sign.

"I got her." A guy bent on his knees, looking pretty confident.

"Another wanna-be." I mumbled under my breath. People were starting to whisper to themselves again. I crossed my arms across my chest and sighed.

"Why don't we make it… ten grand?" I spoke up, full of confidence and pride as I let my arms loose around my body.

"Oh yeah? You want to amp this up? Let's do it right." Razor took out his phone, and dialed a real short number.

"Yeah? Give me the police. We got a couple of guys about to street race here at the shipyard. You better send the cops right away. Maybe an ambulance too."

Razor hung up, and waved his hand once. The others ran away to their cars.

"When he's through with you I never want to see your face again, Raine." He said as I opened the door, entering the car, "Don't get your hopes up. It'd be a shame to see you cry, huh?" I smirked and drove away to the race.

So he really wasn't joking when he called the police.

A police car just spotted me. I was way ahead of Bull so I could slow down when really needed. I looked to see the next turn on my GPS and it was an ugly one.

"Oh fuck me…" I stomped on the brake pedal, steering left with the wheel. After a succeeded turn, I press the N2O button to gain speed. I lost the police car in an instant, and Bull was still way behind me.

"This is getting ridiculous." I said as I approached the finish line.

2 days ago…

"Finally, some friendly folks!" I exclaimed, turning on a street, followed by a red GTO, where two other cars gathered. My phone rang, and I merrily answered.

"Raine here!"

"Well, look what the Underground let loose. Let's see how well you do in the daylight." I grinned as I spoke, "I think I'll do just as good."

I hung up and we both pull up to the other two racers, ready to start the circuit.

I drove forward, as I won the said circuit. The guy with the red GTO drove near me, as I felt my phone buzz, "Good run. I like your style. Just make sure you watch your back with these guys, alright? See you around."

"Thanks. See you!" I hung up and he drove to another street. My triumphant smile faded when I saw Razor's black Mustang cut me off. Both of our cars came to a stop, facing each other.

I gripped the phone tight. Soon, it buzzed. I looked at the caller ID. So it really it is him.

"What do you want?" I answered hoarse, gritting my teeth.

"Now don't get too ahead of yourself. I'm glad you're putting it down out there, I really am, because I can't wait to get a crack of that ride."

I gasped. I tried to work some words out but I was too shocked.

"What? Didn't anybody tell you? You gotta put your ride on the line to race a Blacklist racer. And that's why people aren't stupid enough to do it. I'll be waiting." And he hung up, letting me confused and startled. He soon drove away, and so did I.

What have I gotten into…?

Present Day

I pulled my BMW to the start line, near a black, fire vinyl Mustang. I rolled down the window as Mia came to the rival's window.

"Papers." She said, and the driver waved the pink slip, but the red head grabbed them in the end.

"I'll need your pink slip." She said as she leaned her hand on the door. I silently gave her the papers, and she looked back to the driver, as he powered his engines up.

"He's dangerous. Be careful, he'll swap paint if he has to." Mia warned me and I nodded willingly, right when he leant out of the car.

"First I'm gonna take your ride, then I'm gonna take your money, get ready for that!" He pointed his finger at me before he backed down.

I leaned closer to the door, clearly annoyed, "Keep your blown threats to someone else, smartass!" I spat out and the chick looked at me again, "Stay focused. He's rolling on a lot of power so wait for him to shift first." She smiled and walked away, and the Mustang driver eyed me closely, as he powered up his engine even more.

I narrowed my eyes and powered up my engine as well. Our cars finally roared away, leaving a trail of skid marks.

Attention division one, we have report of at least one code six driver followed by police.

I need all available units on all this! Get them coming!

"Holy fuck, shit's getting serious!" I swerved around the corner, followed by Razor and a trail of cops. We continue up the street, barely missing traffic. The chase continues down to a busy intersection where one of the police cars hit a minivan and went out of the control. Razor and I head up to a tunnel, where a car tried to avoid the police cars but they collided instead.

"Holy fuck that was close." I said as I exited the tunnel and into the highway. Now, my whole focus was on the race. Razor was full ahead of me so I had to gain speed. I tapped the N2O button like crazy as I floored it hard. I finally reached him, and when ahead of him eventually.

"Ha-ha, fuck you too!" I screamed looking into the side mirror, driving faster than before. My phone suddenly rang, and my triumphant smile dispersed when I saw the caller, "Mia? What's—"

"There's something wrong with your ride! You left a huge oil slick at the start line! You have to end the race fast!"

"H-huge oil slick?" I threw my phone on the passenger's seat and pushed the N2O button to no end.

Then it happened.

The engine started some loud noise, and it wouldn't respond to any taps of the acceleration. The car shook and stopped entirely. Razor sped ahead of me, as I angrily punched the steering wheel and sunk in my seat in grief.

I watched in distress as my car was being towed away. I continued to rub my wrist and it started to get red from irritation. After my car was gone, Razor and his group marched towards me.

"Thank you for the ride. I knew you weren't Blacklist material." He mocked me, and I was about to have a breakdown right there.

"Hey where's your punk money now?" Razor asked as he had Mia in his view.

"What happened?" I heard Mia call as she came running near me, and I continued gasping and gulping.

"What happened is that she's all show and no go." Bull said, and the small crowd started to laugh. I rubbed my eyes a few times; I couldn't let tears bring me down now, when I'm in front of them all.

I placed the back of my palm onto my lips, wiping the sweat off. I knitted my eyebrows and narrowed my eyes to show just how much their mocking affects me.

"Hey Mia, the winner's circle is over here." Razor opened one arm wide, as Mia looked at him disgustingly.

"Cops! Cops!" A random guy screamed, and the entire group ran to their vehicles in a great hurry. I watched the chaos unfold, as smoke was everywhere. I stood there, helpless, waiting for my fate to strike me. A few cops came into the view, and that's when Razor drives up next to me,

"Bus stop is that way princess!" He smirked. Pissed off, I managed to angrily kick his tire, speeding away just when Cross appeared in my view.

"See, I thought you would've won, but you're all mine now."

Rolling my blue pupils, I sighed and extended both my arms forward, "Let's get this over with."

Cross shot a laugh as he set up the handcuffs around my wrists. "Now that's a good and conscious girl."

"Hey, where's your fancy ride?" Cross' partner asked, and I snorted.

"Who cares? She's not going to need it where she's going. They're going to love you in the big house baby."

He pushed me ahead to his car and trashed me into it. I pursed my lips and threw my head back, thinking of numerous ways to take revenge on Razor…

…if I'll ever bail out the jail.

**That's it for my first story ever posted here.**

**I hope you liked it! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Blacklist_

_Erica's POV_

I couldn't believe this where I was. I came in Rockport in hopes of getting a chance to race, but instead I bump into an old face, that seemed to detest me to death, and threw me here eventually.

I knew Razor, or rather Clarence Callahan. He was a neighbor of mine back in Bayview, but we never swallowed each other. We were always at each other's throats. We couldn't stand one another, we always fought over which car is better, what circuit is better.

When he aged 18 he left Bayview. I was 16 by that time. Man, wasn't I on cloud nine when I found that out.

I didn't recognize him there in the first place. He had changed a lot. He wasn't that muscular and was less tattooed. Also, he had more hair.

I couldn't express in words the anger that boiled in me when I realized that was _Clarence Callahan. _I couldn't believe that I let him mess with me like that. He took advantage of me and my lack of knowledge of this city, and took my car, my only ride.

I was determined to win it back, it didn't matter how. What did matter was that Razor was going to pay.

I snapped up from my thoughts when I heard the horn of a car. I look forward and saw a red Mazda, presumably Mia. I stood up from the bench and took one last look at the Police Station. I was really lucky to have no solid evidence, so I've been let out.

As I approached the car, Mia rolled down the window, and signed me with her head to get in.

"Thank you really much for bailing me out. I think I would've gone nuts if I stayed longer." I sighed, leaning my head back. Mia smiled, "No problem, Raine. But things are worse. Razor set you up. He messed with your car."

"Okay, that part I already know." I said through gritted teeth, "What's the worst part, though?"

Sighing, Mia continued, "He's number one on the Blacklist. And he used your ride to get there."

I blinked a few times, before gripping my head with both hands, groaning, "That cheater! Ugh that bastard had the guts to bolt on the Blacklist with _my _ride. Oh isn't he gonna pay for it."

Propping my elbows on my knees, I stuck my fingers in my blonde locks. Mia, with another sigh, spoke up, "To get back in you have to become notorious. Win races and build up your bounty. I've hooked you a place to lay low in, but first you're gonna get yourself a new ride."

"Really?" I jolted, "Thank you a dozen times, Mia."

She nodded, smiling. Then she dialed a phone number, "Hey Ed, it's Mia. I got a friend coming by. Can you hook her up? Thanks. I owe you one."

Mia's car pulled up at a garage.

"Go get there and pick a ride, I'll check on with you after you're done."

I nodded willingly and exited the car. Just as I stepped out and shut the door, Mia floored it away, leaving me in front of this garage. It seemed somehow abandoned.

"Hello?" I shouted, knocking on the metal door, "It's Raine Bailey!"

I took a step back and the garage door slid up, revealing a tall, lean man in a gray jumper and a white shirt underneath. I smiled awkwardly and took a step in the shop.

"Come in." He said, leading me inside, "How much do you have on you?"

"Thirty grand." I answered, disappointed, "My only money."

"Well then, I got this." He pointed to a Lexus, Fiat and a Chevrolet. I wasn't fan of any of the three; though the Chevy seemed reasonable to me. And also, it was cheaper than the other two.

"I'll stick to the Chevy alright." I pointed out. He gave me the keys and I gave him the money.

"Thank you!" I merrily thanked the guy, as I made my way to my new ride.

"Hey," The man spoke up when I entered the aqua-marine Chevy, "Make sure you beat the hell out of that Razor guy. He pisses everyone off."

I flashed him a grin along with a thumb up, "You got it. Thank you again!"

I revved up the engine and exited the garage. I drove a little further before stopping near the boardwalk to adjust myself in the new stock.

I shifted in my seat, arranging the rearview mirror. I let out a sigh of relief as I sunk in my seat, taking in the feeling of new car. I bolted up when my leg was buzzing, and I quickly pulled out my cell.

"_Hey, it's me. You're over?"_

"Yeah, I have a brand new Chevy Cobalt SS. What next?"

"_Check out your map. Head up to the location I told you about. I'll meet you there. Later!"_

I threw my phone on the passenger's seat and turned on the GPS. I drove to the green house on her map, which was close.

"Goodness, this car is awesome!" I exclaimed in happiness. I was really doubting this car, and I was so wrong.

The GPS started buzzing. It looked like I made it to the location. It was a simple garage.

"Hello? Mia?"

She opened the door of the safe house, letting me inside.

"So you found it alright, what do you think? You can store your ride here; consider it your safe house." She let me enter, leading me to a blackboard, "If you want to beat Razor and get your ride back," She stopped, letting out a sigh, "You got a lot of work to do."

Mia turned to the blackboard, where the Blacklist racers' names were written. I looked downward, to upward, spotting Razor on the first place, my car written right near his name. I silently groaned in annoyance.

"You've got to work your way up on the Blacklist take wipe everyone out of your way. As far as they're concerned, you're just working to get back into the Blacklist. Pick the right event, get enough bounty, and you can challenge a ranked racer. Once they're all out of the way, Razor's all yours."

I still had my neck craned up the blackboard. I eyed Razor's name angrily, before returning back to Mia, "I get it." I said dull.

"I'll let you get back to business. I'll call you when the time's right." Mia headed for the door, "Later."

"Okay." I breathed out, letting my arms hanging limply around my body. I strolled around, taking some quick glances at the blackboard.

I groaned and sat on the hood of my aqua marine Chevrolet. "What do I do now?"

All of a sudden, my phone rang. I felt it buzzing from inside the car. I moved to the back seat door to grab it, looking at the screen bewildered at the unknown number.

"Hello?"

"_Yo, Rog here. Heard you're out from cold, Raine."_

"Yeah, I am. Mia helped me out. Now I'm struggling to get to Razor with a stock on my tail." I moved away from the car, doing strolls around the room.

"_That's why I called you. I'll help you out. I'll give you info on the Blacklist members and their conditions. I've also talked to some people to help you out tuning your car." _His deep voice resounded in my ear, as I jumped in happiness, "Thank you so much, Rog! You don't know how relieved I feel!"

"_Don't get too excited, you still got a lot of work, as you have 14 guys to take out so you can get to Razor. And things will get tougher and tougher."_

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." I waved her free hand around, rolling my eyes in a playful manner, "So, what should I do now?"

"_Look on the Blacklist. The 15__th__ racer is named Sonny. He's dumped a whole lot of cash in his car. Now, here are the conditions to race him._

_Sonny wants 3 races won, 3 milestones completed and 20.000 bounty won._

_You got that?"_

"Yeah, yeah." I had put the phone on speaker to note the list down. I deactivated the speaker, and put the device at my ear, "Is that it?"

"_Yeah, that's it. Now it's up to you. If I were you, I'd start right away, Raine. Razor's pretty far away and you've got only Rosewood to race."_

"Okay." I nodded to myself only, "Hey, thanks. I really appreciate it."

"_No big deal. Razor needs to pay. Show him how real races roll along .Now get to work. Later."_

"Bye then!" I hung up, and sprinted to my ride. Taking one last look at the Blacklist, I felt a mischievous grin spread across my lips, as my eyes locked on Razor's name.

"_You'll never know what hit you, Razor."_

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Hitting 15__th_

**Thank you so much for the reviews, they made me so happy! The reason of why I'm uploading so fast is that I already had the first three chapters written. Meaning that I might upload slower now. Anyway, thank you once more for reviewing and reading my story!**

* * *

"Come on, c'mon where the hell is it?!"

I ran wildly through the safe house, flipping everything that came at hand. The Chevy's keys were nowhere to be found!

I finished all of Sonny's requirements, and now he was willing to race me. I needed to be at the Rosewood Campus in 10 minutes, and I couldn't remember where the damn keys were!

I laid myself on the cold floor, near my aqua marine ride. Rog told me to not to blow this chance and this is exactly what I did.

"I'm never getting my BMW back…" I murmured, eyes locked on the ceiling. I turned her head to the car, and noticed something glowing underneath it. I blinked a few times, before I furiously crawled near it, to observe it better. My keys were there!

"Thank God!" I extended an arm to grab them, and I triumphantly flung them on a finger. Without any hesitation I jumped in my car and drove away to challenge the 15th on the Blacklist.

"Hey, Mia!" I called through the phone speaker, "I'm about to race Sonny. I'll try to be as quick as possible. Give me a quick call when you get this. See you!" Sending the voice mail, I threw her phone on the backseat, slowly taking the turns to the Rosewood Campus.

* * *

There was absolutely no car in sight. It was just me on the street, near the campus' parking lot. The wind was gently blowing through the newly born leaves of the springtime.

A roar of a Volkswagen engine made me grip the steer tighter. The Golf drove roaring past me, and doing a drifting turn, leaving skid marks. After doing his entrance, Sonny pulled near my Cobalt SS, ready to begin the circuit.

The cars roared away as soon as _GO! _appeared on both of our GPS's. I steered a bit to the left to enter through the Rosewood Campus' parking lot to spare myself from the curve down to Rosewood Hospital. It was a tight race, Sonny's car was outrunning mine at some times. I couldn't believe how poorly I was driving, hitting all the walls and objects in my way.

A few kilometers before the finish line, and Sonny and I were hood to hood. It was the last lap, and I couldn't afford to drop last.

I pressed the acceleration pedal harder, gripped the wheel tighter. To my luck, Sonny crashed into a civil car and I won by seconds.

I couldn't celebrate yet; I still had one more circuit to be done. I followed Sonny to the next start up.

* * *

The race was the same as the last one; tight, and my driving skills were starting to question me. Maybe I just need to accommodate with the new car. Anyway, I won the race by having Sonny crash into another car.

Sheer luck what can I say. We brought our cars to a halt, and I sunk in my seat, blowing out some blonde strands out of my eyes.

I wasn't too proud of myself. I won this by luck. I didn't know what was wrong with me; one week ago I was an ace with the BMW… I don't think the loss affected me… did it?

After I picked the markers, one for Junkman performance part, and one for the pink slip, I drove away to my safe house.

I turned on the radio with a custom CD track playing. The first track started, it was _Blinded in Chains _by Avenged Sevenfold. I turned the volume down; I didn't feel like listening to loud music. Yeah, I should be happy that I entered the Blacklist, but it wasn't because of my skills, it was because of luck. I needed to hone my skills, and fast.

I pulled the car outside the safe house, leaving it to breathe a little. I exited it and entered the safe house grabbing a stool and placing it outside, in front of the street. I sat down on it, propping my elbows on my knees and resting my chin in my palms.

I kind of waited what to do next. I was 15th on the Blacklist, but I didn't quite feel it. I was far away from Razor. Far away…

I wasn't even startled by my buzzing phone. I scooped the phone from my pocket and answering dull, "Yeah?"

"_Hey there, good job on making on the Blacklist." _Mia exclaimed in a cheery voice, and it made me smile; somebody finally took that into consideration.

"Yeah, thanks, but it's thanks to luck. I don't feel so proud." I answered dully.

"_It can't be just luck. Anyway, about Razor…"_

I snapped up from my dull mood. I felt anger and excitement pumping in my blood. He must've found out I'm back.

"_It looks like he's been keeping an eye on you. I guess he never thought of the idea of seeing you again. I like that he's going to look over his shoulder now."_

I sighed, nodding to myself, "I told him not to get his hopes up. Now the only part left is to see him cry." I quipped, and Mia giggled.

"_It'll most likely happen. Keep up the good work. I'll call later."_

"Yep. Bye." I hung up and right then a message popped up. It was from Rog.

"Oh. The requirements for the next racer." I stated and read carefully. Hm, shouldn't be that hard. Well, I better get to work.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Get Your Act Together_

"Get your act together, Erica."

I intensely stared at my reflection in the mirror. I was a good racer and everyone knows that. I'm still embarrassed of my driving lately. I haven't started any of the requirements for Taz; I didn't want to embarrass myself even more.

"You are a good racer, and you know it. Everyone does."

In a way, it helped. But I knew I couldn't keep on like this forever. I moved away from the mirror and grabbed my phone, scrolling through my messages, finding Rog's.

I wrinkled my nose at the sight of it. _50.000 bounty, _I thought. It's not too much, considering I already have around 25.000.

"I'll start out with milestones this time." I stated, scurrying over to my car. I decided to all the milestones at once to get plenty of bounty and score two achievements at the same time.

* * *

I slowly drove up to the doughnut shop in Rosewood. I gripped the steer tight, waiting for the right moment to shine. There were two police cars in the parking lot, but nobody seemed to be there. The street was relatively empty, so this could work out quite well.

I smirked as I revved up the engine, making some loud noise. As expected, the cops came rushing through the door.

As soon as they spotted me they ran into their cars. I didn't even care the traffic light was red; I floored it before they could surround me.

I swerved around a corner, the cars following me as the chase went on. Two more joined, and I couldn't be more content.

One of the milestones was to hit a number of three infractions. Easy enough for me.

I didn't realize that one of the police cars was starting to outrun me, when it crashed into the rear.

_She's not stoppin', _I heard one of the cops' voices on the police radio, and I knew that soon they were going to call for dispatch.

_Dispatch! Give me everything you've got here!_

As soon as I heard that, I pressed the N2O button and sped up on the road. I entered the highway and smashed into some thin trees to make infractions.

I decided to make a scheme out of this; speed up on the highway, going round and round, until I get my milestones done.

…But then again, there's no fun if nothing's at least destroyed.

I took a turn and smashed into the wooden fence of the golf terrain.

_She's gone off track._

I tried my best to keep the car not going insane. I was starting to lose the cars one by one and by the time I got out the Green Forest Country Club, there was only one car after me, requesting for backup in a desperate mode. I quickly made my way back into the city, another backup would drive me insane, and I was tired. I needed to get rid of this one last cop.

So I did. When I entered the city I drove quickly to the nearest pursuit breaker, which was a gas station. I was a very big fan to this one, due to the explosions. I just prayed I wouldn't crash into the stalls that frame the gas recipients, because I was rolling at around 240 km/h. (149 Mph)

I blew through both the recipients and a loud blast fell on my ears. I looked on the rearview mirror and saw the remaining police car on fire. I quickly drove to a hiding spot and turned the engine off.

I sunk in my seat and rubbed my eyes. After a few minutes I heard the police giving up at me, and I returned back to the safe house.

I didn't pull the car inside, I parked it in front of the garage and opened all the windows. I wanted to rest in the Chevy for a bit.

I checked my bounty and milestones; they were all done, and everything in a single pursuit. This is how I want things to roll every time I get to a Blacklist member. Or so I hope.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt the phone buzzing. I quickly answered, without even checking who it was calling.

"_Hey Raine, nice run."_

It was Rog. I tiredly moaned with a deep sigh afterwards, "This better be important. I really want to take a really long nap."

"_Alright, I'll be quick. Here's the deal. Razor's left the borough. To get to him, you've gotta go through the ranks of the Blacklist and clean out each area. There's three areas known as boroughs. This here is Rosewood. Camden Beach is on the coast and Rockport is right after it."_

"Well isn't he the chicken he always was." I mumbled under my breath, arm still covering my eyes.

"_What're you saying there?" _He asked, and I lazily shook my head.

"Nothing, nothing." I dryly remarked, trying to sound as natural as possible. People didn't need to find out I knew Razor once. It's better if things stay this way.

"Anything else?" I inquired letting a small sigh escaping my lips after.

"_There's no second place here. You either win or lose. Just keep plownin' through your objectives until you get to take out a Blacklist racer. I'll feed you more info as I dig it up. Sorry for takin' your time. Later."_

"Bye-bye." I breathed out and threw the phone on the passenger's seat. I removed my arm from my eyes; the sun was setting, and it was hidden behind the apartment blocks.

"Oh yeah, I still got the races to get done." I remarked, and turned on the engine, to park the car inside the garage.

I decided to call it a day and get to sleep early. I was beat. I lay on my bunk bed and started at the ceiling for a few minutes.

"_What can an idiot cause you…"_

**_A/N: This was my first time writing a police pursuit, so don't go hard on me if it wasn't too good. And exams are getting to me, so I might be uploading slower._**

_**And, I will also not write the whole Blacklist, it would take too long, and it would become boring. I won't skip a lot, but I'm certainly not going to write all the fifteen racers and such.**_

**_Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!_**


End file.
